


Ascension

by HeyAfrica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAfrica/pseuds/HeyAfrica
Summary: Stiles brain might explode from the awesomeness of learning about other breeds of werewolves not even touched on in the Hale archives (thank you for the access Derek & Peter - now stop being a creeping creeper who creeps), anyway - but the potential end of the world wasn't the way he wanted his lycanthropic scholarly endeavors to proceed under.It's fine though, he can deal. He can handle it. Why is he speaking in 3rd person?Urgh!Okay,Step 1: Find Der-bear.Step 2: Explain all.Step 3: Figure out who the other wolves in Stiles vision are, where they are, and what they've been up to... You know... Supernatural superhero-wise.Step 4: Stop end of the World.Step 5: Figure out why all my dreams are now purple tinged.Step 6: Begin 12-year wooing plan for one Derek Sebastian "maybe fine ass Miguel" Hale's ass!The end!... Maybe.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> As with my only 2 other works, this is the mini fleshing out of an fic idea I hope someone else runs with (tag me if you do, please).

"We need to - - we - - there's somewhere we have to go", two men suddenly stutter out at polarizing corners of America. 

Derek, turns sharply to his mate (no, he's not mine! Urgh! Wolf shut it!) who stands at the door of his loft slightly out of breathe and a little dazed.

"Stiles." - because when has Derek ever used his words effectively.

"Yeah no Sourwolf! Today's not the day for our witty repartee. There's - - I woke up from some crazy ass vision, and when did I sign up for this to happen?! OHMYGODIlikeregularsleep AAAANYWAY, in this vision there is a pack of wolves - different branch, think Lucien's kind but can do magic - can you do magic?"

Derek has so many questions, and an oncoming headache from what he can only imagine is a potential Masterclass of an Apocalypse - because hanging around Stiles long enough makes you a little fatalistic - that he tries to get the boy back on track:

"Stiles, what is the problem?"  
"Okay, basically: werewolf crossover needed for the greater good!"

"Do we know anything about these wolves? Why must we be the ones to help them?"

"There's no 'them' and 'us' Derek. What we've been dealing with in and around Beacon Hills, as well as the dark magical menagerie they have going on on their end, is like the end, end! We need to meet, share the arsenal of knowledge we have with each other, and figure out how to keep this supernatural and paranormal world under wraps. While a world with everybody living free and with out fear of persecution is nice in theory, I have seen the number of centuries and bodies it would take for this world we're now both magical beings in, to flourish - and it would mean oppression of humans by the end. We cannot let this happen."

Derek - - Derek would really love a 2 week nap before even grasping the gravity of what Stiles is articulating.

But for all of Stiles ramblings and overshares, he has never been without heart, and a whole lot of smarts. He always has some measure of a plan, and support for anyone ("like a mate!" - shutupshutup wolf!). If he's working this hard through his ADHD to contextualize the situation, Derek will always listen. 

"Where are we going and who are w- -" 

Just then, Derek's wolf jolts, his body shivers, and he collapses. Stiles, having made his way inside while talking, rushes for Derek, also feels a jolt, and is brought to his knees.

Purple light blinds Stiles from behind his own eyes, and Derek transforms into a bigger wolf than ever - towering above 5'11 on all (slightly shaky) fours. The light peters away, and Stiles blinks up at Derek in wolf form - the wolf stockstill as he takes in the purple fading from Stiles usually amber eyes.

"WHAT. THEE. FUCK?!"

"The wolves we're looking for are named Greybeard and Tundra. They are kin. We must find them and the rest of their pack. You 4 are the key" a voice says from the loft door - Peter standing there, also starkers as if he'd just transformed.

\--------

Across the country, Randall and Hamish wake confused, together on the couch with their heads leaning on each other, robes not in sight, and their pack waking at their feet. 

"We need to - - we - - there's somewhere we have to go" 


End file.
